Trapped in a Nightmare
by Taranea
Summary: Sonic wakes up in a strange prison and has no idea how he got there. What does his captor have in store for him and can he find a way to escape? And how can you write horror with a K rating? Read to find out...


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, except the disclaimer. Does this count as a paradox?

* * *

This was his worst nightmare come true.

The fog of sleepiness in his brain had only just started to lift and Sonic had no idea where he was. He tried to move, but a sort of restrictive belt across his chest and arms pinned him firmly to the flat, slightly tilted, hard surface he was lying on. Something else the hedgehog couldn´t quite see was wrapped around his lower legs and prevented any movement there as well.

They had taken his shoes too, he could feel the fabric of his socks as his feet rubbed against each other. Sonic´s heart started to beat faster. Had he been taken prisoner by Robotnik?

He tried to inconspiciously move his head a little and thought he could see Tails out of the corner of his eye-slit, unconcious in a similar position next to him. In the dim light no injuries were visible but who knew whether the doctor had not used some poisonous drugs instead? Sonic started to sweat, and immediately shivered as the moisture evaporated. The air was freezing and smelled acrid. Where was this place, some kind of dungeon?

To his left was a tiny window but it only showed a never-ending blackness. Was he underground? Above him, a plastic panel with some buttons was gleaming menacingly in the twilight and now he also started to notice a faint, yet continous stream of cold, dry air on his face that obviously emanated from a small hole within it. If annoying at first, he soon discovered that his eyes actually began to hurt if he kept them open too long. Already his eyeballs felt as if they´d been scrubbed raw – apparently this thing had been going on for quite a while when he had been unconcious, drying away the tear fluid in his eyes through the small gap in his lids.

Was Robotnik trying to torture him? The constant stream of air reminded Sonic ever more of the stories he´d heard of the 'Chinese water torture'…The thought of _any _water made him even more nervous. His brain started firing out random questions as the panic rose inside him - Was he being prepared for some sort of screwed up experiment? What would these buttons do to him if they were pushed? _How did he even get here?_

A low engine hum in the background caught the hedgehog´s attention as it suddenly changed its pitch, thus obliterating any doubts concerning the identity of his captor. It had to be the doctor for sure.

He flicked his ear a little and nearly shrieked in panic as he felt something _inside, _a plug of some sort, that was wired to something invisible behind him . It actually felt vaguely familiar but at this point Sonic didn´t even care, his mind already drawing up scenarious ranging from electroshocks delivered right into his skull to a new method of brainwashing Robotnik might have invented.

He swallowed and felt that a thin, slick rope was wrapped around his throat as well, not really restricting his air supply but the hedgehog had a nagging suspicion that this might very well be an option for the future. He invisioned himself choking, his eyes red from the unstopping air current, fingers already frozen stiff by the arctic temperatures inside. Assuming that the doctor didn´t turn him into a mindless slave first…

A low noise jerked him back to reality and he could see from his restricted viewpoint the edge of a square, dark metallic vehicle which made its way slowly towards him, passing rows of others…Sonic couldn´t see clearly with his eyes half-shut in the sickly yellow green glow of the scarcely lit corridor but could they actually be other prisoners? The cart seemed to be pushed forward by something that was probably a walking robot, coming ever closer…

The thing stopped, still a few metres away and a low groan emanated from an unseen victim beside the rectangled vehicle; the hedgehog couldn´t possibly tell which amount of pain they had to be enduring right now. And there was probably no way to fight back when that chip or whatever in your ear sucked your willpower right out of you, deep from the inside of your skull…

Summoning all the self-control the hedgehog had left, he fought hard against the nearly irresistible urge to thrash and yell as loudly as he could. This would only draw the attention of the guard robot hidden behind that trolley towards him and mean that all hope was lost. Slowly, he turned his head sideways, facing a still unconcious Tails.

"Tails! Wake up!", he hissed, praying silently that his friend would hear him. The fox gave a grunting noise but didn´t open his eyes.

"Tails!" Sonic didn´t dare to raise his voice much louder. Already the groans form the other prisoner had ceased and the thing was moving again…

Just when Sonic was about to lose it, the kitsune blinked.

"Tails! You´re awake! Listen, we have to get out of here, we…" he stopped, when he saw the look on his friend´s face. His eyes were blank as glass and there seemed to be absolutely no emotion whatsoever in his features. Didn´t Tails realize what situation they were in?! The fox opened his mouth.

"Relax, Sonic. Once you get used to it, it´s not so bad…"

At the same time, the vehicle stopped beside them and Sonic saw a shadowy figue bending over to them, nearing his face…

"Bacon or cheese?"

Sonic screamed.

XXX

The stewardess reared backwards in shock and let the sandwiches in her hands fly in all directions, hitting slumbering or slowly waking passengers everywhere in the plane department. Tails was fully awake at once, his eyes no longer sleepy but wide in shock as he watched his blue friend, hopelessly entangled in his seat belt, blankets and even his mp3-player still in his ear, cords around the neck, yell bloody murder. He had actually managed to wake Knuckles next to him (which had been deemed impossible until now, the red guardian being quite the deep sleeper) and only stopped thrashing madly when said echidna whacked him once over the head (since he had also been quite a _happy_ sleeper).

"Sonic! Are you alright?"

The hedgehog, somewhat calmed down, stared into reassuringly concerned blue eyes.

"But…Robotnik…dungeon…?" he still had trouble coming to terms with what had just happened, even as he became increasingly aware of a _lot_ of faces turned towards him, either thoroughly confused or extremely amused. Sonic wasn´t sure which one he preferred.

He sat up on his reclined seat and looked at Tails.

"…oh."

"No more horror movies aboard an airplane for you. _Ever_."

* * *

**Liked it:) **

**Well, I actually came up with that when I was aboard a plane myself and bored out of my mind...(meaning: not enough fanfic to read) and this little idea developed when _I _was entangled in my seatbelt and had trouble to get out. (and have you ever noticed just how _cold_ it is aboard planes?!) Oh well. Hope you enjyoed it and if you did, PLEASE REVIEW!:)  
**

**  
**


End file.
